Another time Another place
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: She died. Loki had only known her a short time and she died. He spends the rest of his life trying to magically get her back. Will he ever succeed? Request by Queen-Multifandom.


_This story was a request by Queen-Multifandom. I hope you all enjoy it._ _This story, for me, is about never giving up on your dreams and/or goals in life. One day.. you will get the combination right._

 _Please feel free to follow, fav and leave some comments/reviews. Thanks! :)_

* * *

The day Loki met her it was her birthday. The day she was also announced as an adult. Her parents were part of Odin's council so the celebration was held within the Palace. He still remembers the moment her brown gems landed on him. The way they seemed to soften as they took each other in.

Fire meeting ice.

That's what she was.. the fire that melted his ice heart. She was the only person that had ever got his heart beating wildly at a first glance.

He never knew how to talk to her at the start. Loki was always nervous around attractive women but _this_ woman took it to a whole new level. Her warm brown eyes glistened under the candlelight while her black hair only enhanced her pale skin. The moon shining against a dark sky.

They had connected that night. Shared stories of what life was like as a Prince of Asgard and as the head councillors daughter. By the end of the night they were talking like they had known each other their whole lives.

Loki learnt a lot about her that first night. How she liked to relax. What she did in her free time and how she was also considered the outcast of the family. A bookworm. A girl who actually knew her own mind but was always cut out of the important family events. It was almost like she was describing Loki himself at the time.

The longer they spoke, the more Loki wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted _all_ of her. The warm embrace. The cheeky smile.

The conversation went on late into the night. They fell asleep on the small sofa in the library. A place they found they had in common. The only place they ever felt at home. Now they could share it.

Loki had promised her that she could visit the Palace library at any time and she was always welcome to take as many books as she wanted as long as they were returned in one piece. She had joked about hiding them away in her bedroom so she could start her own Royal library.. something Loki was dying to see her try. He knew the books were carefully looked after and that Odin would know if any were missing for longer than accepted. He could still imagine her trying though.

When they woke up the next day they had this awkward tension.. but there was always that spark of something else.

* * *

They met a few days later. She was training her horse on the outskirts of Asgard while Loki was walking. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was even when she looked a mess. Her hair was matted with sweat. The red dress she was wearing had mud all over it and she had no shoes on.

He noticed how she would pull an apple out of the small bag on her hip every so often when the large brown horse did a new trick.

When her brown gems spotted him lurking in the background a faint blush covered her as she turned to smile at him.

"What are you doing here?" She had asked, a smile gracing her small face as she looked up at him.

"I was out for a walk." Loki replied, smiling back as he gently stroked the horse.

He remembers how she had told him about her love of horses. How she had always dreamed of owning horses and being able to grow old around them. Her love of animals was something Loki admired. 'A woman who loves animals will always be kind' his mother would always say. It just made Loki even more attracted to this kind natured woman that stood beside him.

He wanted her to always stay there.

* * *

After a few more meetings they finally decided to express what they were thinking. Loki had watched as she giggled nervously before telling him that she liked him.. in more than a friends way. How she had broke down when they realised they probably could never be together because of their statuses. How when he kissed her for the first time at the end of the day, he felt like all their problems had vanished.

They had talked in the library a few days later. Saying that they could keep it a secret for a while before telling their parents.. just to let them get to know each other first. Loki had thought it was ridiculous but when he saw how his mother had reacted when Thor began courting someone a few months before then dumped her a few days later because he thought they were 'incompatible' then he realised it was a good plan.

* * *

Loki had taken her away for the night. They spent the evening making love for the first time under the stars in one of the Royal families holiday homes. It had been a month since they started courting and this was their first night together. He remembers her sweet scent engulfing him as he kissed her soft lips. How she giggled when they were trying to sleep afterwards. Oh how he loved her laugh. How he loved _her._

After that night he found himself loving how he would wake up to her sweet scent, gently caresses and soft brown gems.

* * *

He remembers it all. The late nights in front of the fire, sneaking into each others chambers, making love in any space available and the many dates they went on around Asgard.

It was all so exciting back then.

Loki had taken her to the museum once. She had been so fascinated by the art that he had gotten a piece commissioned for her for their two month anniversary. She had hung it above her bed so she could fall asleep to the soft colours of the waterfall.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been in love with her. He especially didn't know how deep that love ran until one day, he plucked up the courage to confess it.

"I love you." Loki whispered, he watched the smile appear on her face before she uttered the words he had waited so long to hear.

"I love you too."

That day had been one of the happiest.

* * *

Telling their parents was the hardest part. They had so many possible answers to questions they felt they were going to be bombarded with. It turned out their parents actually encouraged the union.

Frigga seemed to be on a high and Odin actually smiled. A _proper_ smile. Loki had nearly fainted when he seen the old man's lips slowly rise.

* * *

The day he proposed to her she had started crying at first. He had thought he had done the wrong thing, only for him to realise they were happy tears.

Her smile could brighten up any room when they announced their engagement. It was shortly after her grandfathers death but even in her saddest moments she could still cheer others up.

* * *

The whole Kingdom cheered.

A Royal wedding was something Asgard longed for. Something they had been waiting years for and here Loki was.. on the verge of making that dream come true for many people.

The day had gone smoothly.

They made love in their wedding suite. A gorgeous, private honeymoon was planned and smiles appeared that took weeks to rub off their faces.

Their perfect wedding day had a perfect ending when they conceived their first child that night.

* * *

He remembers the day she had announced her pregnancy. The sparkle in her brown gems that he always treasured. How she had said they were going to have the most beautiful baby in the universe.

That was also the day she was taken from him.

Thor had always been reckless with that stupid hammer but deciding to practice his skills _inside_ was his worst moment.

Loki felt his heart stop when he heard the crack of her body hitting the stone wall. The cries of servants as they rushed to gather her before she took her final breath. He remembers her last words.

 _I love you._

It had all happened so quickly. The way her already pale skin faded to nothing and her final moments were wrapped in his arms. Brown gems closing for the final time.

Never to open again..

* * *

He didn't know how to live without her. How to make the sunny side up eggs that she had learnt just because he said he liked them. Or how to calm himself before a speech. She would have always been there, by his side, whispering words of encouragement in his ear. Now she wasn't. Now she was gone.

In that moment Loki had vowed to get her back. One way or another.

He'd spent so many years after her death seeking revenge on his brother. He thought if he had a throne that it would be easier to get her back.. in the end it just took him further away from his spells.

He would get her back and that day he began his mission towards that. The _real_ mission!

He spent years learning new spells. He spent the rest of his life trying and failing to get her back. All he wanted was her in his arms.. or at least alive once more.

As soon as he had finished the final spell, he collapsed. The cold floor of the library welcoming him.

Loki knew his time had come. Just as the last glimmer of light was fading. His eyes fluttered open for the last time, focusing on a soft pair of brown gems.

Gems he had first encountered on her birthday all those years ago. That was the day he knew love at first sight existed.

He'd done it.

* * *

 _The end._


End file.
